Always Protective Of My Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Dr. Wily starts tormenting Metal Man, Bubble can't just sit by and neither can his father or brother. Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Jocu, Fuzzles, and King Lauhin belong to guestsurprise. Mega Man belongs to Capcom.**

* * *

 **Always Protective Of My Family**

Metal Man was getting very tired of fighting a losing battle. Dr. Wily was just losing it and getting more frustrated as the bots were. He headed out into the night, placing a clever decoy in his room as he headed out, landing lightly outside Dr. Light's lab and lightly knocking on a window.

Mega Man came to the window and opened it. "Metal Man," he said. "You okay?"

"Not really," Metal said. "Dr. Wily's losing it. My brothers and I may need refuge soon."

"You know you guys have refuge here," the blue hero said. "Just say the word."

Metal Man looked worried. "Ever since Bubble disappeared, Dr. Wily's been giving us angry looks when we lose to you," he said. "I'm afraid he might start hurting one of us soon."

"Metal, I can get you guys safely away from him. Let me talk to Dr. Light and see about reprogramming you guys," Mega Man said.

"I have to discuss that with my brothers before we decide," he said. "But...please let Dr. Light know that it may be soon."

"Alright."

Metal Man gave him a grateful look and then headed off into the night, running for Dr. Wily's lab. He suddenly got a ping on his communicator and answered it. "Metal, it's Cut Man," he heard his brother say.

"Cut Man, what is it?" He asked.

"It's Dr. Wily. He discovered your decoy and he knows about you talking to Mega Man!" Cut Man said urgently.

Metal Man was about to ask how when he felt something slam into him and knock him down to the ground, his sensors offlining as he passed out.

* * *

Bubble was playing a game with Jocu when he suddenly perked up, standing up. "Bubble, what's wrong?" Jocu asked.

"Where's Father?" Bubble asked.

"In the throne room, I believe," his brother replied.

"We have to find him. Something bad is happening," Bubble said urgently, running for the throne room, which was a little difficult, but he was getting better at it. Suddenly, he felt Jocu lift him up and he was soon on his brother's back as the red-skinned Lauhinian ran for the throne room.

King Lauhin glanced up in surprise when the two burst in. "Father!" Bubble called out, rushing up to him.

"Bubble? What is wrong, my son?" The king asked, holding the distraught robot close.

"Something bad is happening. I can feel it," the robot said. "I think Dr. Wily's hurting one of my brothers."

King Lauhin activated the special mirror and gasped in shock. Jocu also gasped in shock and Bubble let out a cry of horror.

Dr. Wily was standing over a struggling Metal Man, who was crying out in pain as probes dug painfully under his armor and his wires were being harshly pulled, sparks flying as an electric saw was cutting into one of his legs and one of his arms was detached from his body, looking like it had been roughly yanked off. "Metal!" Bubble cried out, tears running down his face.

"Jocu, with me," King Lauhin said urgently. "Bubble, wait in Jocu's room. We'll bring Metal Man there."

Nodding, the robot prince at once headed for his brother's room, finding Fuzzles there and the bed seemed worried that he was sad. "Fuzzles, Dr. Wily hurt one of my brothers," Bubble said, tears running down his face.

The tickle bed instantly extended his blankets to gently wrap around the distraught robot, rubbing over his shoulders gently to comfort him. It worked, but Bubble was worried. "Father and Jocu are going to bring him here. Will you help Metal too, Fuzzles?"

Fuzzles gave the equivalent of a nod and soon, a damaged Metal was laying down on the tickle bed while Bubble worked to repair him. Jocu and King Lauhin also helped and it wasn't long before Metal Man was restored, but he was very sore and tired from the ordeal. He opened his eyes briefly to see Bubble was beside him. "Bubble?" He asked weakly.

"I'm here, Metal," Bubble said softly. "It's okay. You're safe now."

Metal flinched at feeling an unfamiliar hand gently touch his head and he looked to see two beings he had never seen before. "It's okay," he heard his brother say. "That's King Lauhin, my father, and Jocu, one of my older brothers. They saved you."

The robot looked at them. "Thank you," he said before feeling very tired and closing his eyes.

"Fuzzles, help our guest rest easy," King Lauhin said softly, to which the bed nodded.

"Jocu, may I stay in your room tonight?" Bubble asked, looking at Metal worriedly.

"Of course, Bubble," Jocu agreed, hugging him. "Don't worry. He'll be alright."

King Lauhin vanished meanwhile, planning to have a chat with Dr. Wily.

Morning came and Metal groaned, still feeling some pain from the abuse he had endured, to which Jocu brought out the special feathers, brushing them over Metal Man's back and arms, helping the robot to relax. Bubble sat nearby, looking worried, to which his brothers smiled. "Bubble, I'll be alright," Metal said reassuringly. "You and your family are taking good care of me."

The robot prince took his hand. "Metal, promise me you'll leave Dr. Wily and go to Dr. Light," he begged. "Take all of our brothers and get them away from that madman."

"That's the plan," his brother said weakly. "Cut Man's probably getting everyone out and Guts Man is no doubt wrecking Dr. Wily's lab.

Bubble hugged him, feeling upset, to which Fuzzles gently brushed his covers over his shoulders too. "Bubble, it's alright," Jocu said gently. "It'll all work out."

The robot nodded as he saw his brother had fallen asleep and he stayed beside him, even feeling Jocu staying beside them as Fuzzles wrapped them all in his covers to not only comfort them, but help them sleep.

A few days later, Metal Man felt much better and was mostly recovered. He also received word that the others had made it to Dr. Light. Bubble was overjoyed and hugged his brother, who hugged him back. "See? It all worked out," he said before tickling Bubble, who squeaked and giggled.

But to Metal Man's surprise, the carpet and drapes suddenly caught him and he was soon a giggling, laughing mess as the drapes tickled his sides, underarms, and stomach while the carpet got his feet and knees. Bubble giggled as he saw this.

"It's impossible to stay at the Tickle Castle and not get tickled by the castle," he said.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU TEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELL MEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Metal Man laughed out as he squirmed helplessly. Jocu, hearing them, came to the rescue and gently got Metal Man free of the drapes and carpet while chuckling.

"Another thing, if someone initiates a tickle fight, the castle is always eager to jump in and lend a hand," he said, smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind," Metal said before hugging Bubble. "Well, guess I better get back with the others."

Bubble smiled. "I'll see about visiting you guys later this week," he promised.

Smiling, Metal nodded and King Lauhin sent him to Dr. Light's lab, where the others welcomed him warmly and with relief that he was okay.

Back in the Tickle Realm, Bubble hugged his father, who returned the hug. "Seems I'm not the only one who's protective of my family," King Lauhin said.

Bubble just nodded, happy that finally, his robot brothers were safe.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
